1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid droplet jetting apparatus which carries out printing of an image and a wiring pattern on an object surface by jetting liquid droplets on to an object such as a recording medium and printed substrate (board) has hitherto been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-334149 discloses a printing apparatus of an ink-jet recording type (an ink-jet recording printer) which includes a carriage moving in a scanning direction which is orthogonal to a transporting direction of a recording medium, and an ink-jet head (a printing head) which is mounted on the carriage.
In this printing apparatus, a desired image etc. is printed on the recording medium by jetting ink droplets onto the recording medium while moving the ink-jet head together with the carriage in the scanning direction. Furthermore, this printing apparatus is capable of detecting successively, information of velocity of the carriage in the scanning direction, and correcting a landing position upon adjusting a timing of jetting droplets by the ink-jet head based on the information of velocity when the velocity of the carriage has changed.